


Ink

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Hands in new places.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Ink

## Ink

### by Green Chick

From: <>  
Subject: [glass_onion] FIC: Ink (BtVS) (1/1) Date: Monday, June 24, 2002 6:49 PM 

Title: Ink  
Author: The Green Chick  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: "Villains" 

Disclaimer: Not mine. But playing with them makes me so very happy. 

Feedback: Is the thing that makes me a happy ficster. 

Distribution: List archives, BFA, mine. Anyplace else, just ask. I'll probably say yes, but I like to know where it ends up. 

Summary: Hands in new places. 

* * *

At first, Willow feels the words crawling on her like insects, and she shudders. 

Manuscripts in tight cramped gothic Latin skitter over her with the scratch of monks' quills. The weight of each pen stroke pushes back against her fingertips when she reaches into the books. Even the printed books are ancient, their words heavy with pointed scratching serifs, each letter impressed into the page, into her skin, carrying with it a palpable memory of printers' muscle. 

Rag paper is old, worn soft, not at all brittle. It yields under her fingers. She feels herself sinking into soft folds, between sheets, the knowledge always advancing. 

As the words swirl and advance in ranks, she comes to know them. As her power grows, she can feel underneath all of them the shape of her own name, a series of sharp jabs wrapped around a soft open "O", and she knows that she has become a part of this history. 

Too breathless, she feels it all coming into her, no time to think, to process what this magic is. She just wants to suck in more and more and she can't stop. Blackness of ink on paper, ink on her flesh, marked by the knowledge inside her. She owns it; it owns her. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Green Chick


End file.
